Neville Longbottom and the Sorcerer's Stone? Book One
by wackymole
Summary: This is like Harry Potter but instead it is Neville Longbottom taking Harry's place and Harry taking Neville's place. Also some other things will be flopped. How this happens you will only find out if you read the book. Please read this version of this story! I think mine is the only one of this story line to be heading for completion! HARRY POTTER SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One

"You have finished! I haven't even finished book four! How can you do that?" said Clarice.

"Magic," I replied, "simply magic."

"Tell me the real reason!"

"It thought I just did, didn't I?"

"Kassandra, please will you tell me?"

"A good magician never tells there secrets. I thought you knew that being a magic loving little sister!"

"Yes, but, but, but I really want to know how you read the whole Harry Potter series in a week!"

"Fine I am just a really good reader. Is that too hard to believe?"

"Umm, no I guess not."

"That what I thought. Now it is 9:00 and I actually want to go to bed."

"You started this conversation."

"I didn't know you were going to keep talking. I thought that since we were in bed it would be a _short _little sentence or two."

"But…"

"_Good night!" _ Although Kassandra told her sister to go to bed she stayed up lost in her thoughts. She spent the whole night thinking about the series she had finished.

"What if Sirius Black hadn't fallen through the curtains. Would he still have lived through the fight? Does George still run the joke shop after Fred died?" Kassandra thought, "Did Madam Rosamund really help Voldemort or was she just being hypnotized into it? Was Mad-Eye Moody ever really paranoid about intruders or was it just a lie?" Kassandra thought and thought in till she slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Marauders

Chapter Two

"JAMES!" yelled Sirius Black absolutely mortified.

"What?" James replied not seeing what could be so important that he would have to stop playing with his snitch.

"We would like it if you would actually paid attention on a plan to for you benefit!" replied Remus Lupin.

"I was listening. It just might have not looked like it," James replied still a little irritated.

"As I was saying, Lily Evans might like you a bit better if you stopped being so full of yourself," Peter Pettigrew said a little anxiously.

"I am not full of myself!" James replied angrily.

"Well you kind of are," Kassandra said having just been dropped into this conversation.

"Ummm, are you a Hogwarts student because it doesn't really look like it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah I am DEFINETLY NOT a student here," Kassandra replied.

"Well how did you get on Hogwarts's grounds?" Lupin asked.

"Well, let me think. I guess I fell asleep on my desk and that might have been transported to this place," Kassandra replied.

"That's weird," Peter said.

"What do you mean, this is totally awesome!" Kassandra exclaimed excitedly, "I want to tell you something while you are all here! It couldn't hurt that much since you guys are fictional characters in my dream!" Kassandra started telling the whole Harry Potter series to the marauders because she wanted to see all their expressions when certain things happened. Apparently sometime in the beginning Lily Potter walked in on Kassandra telling her story but then heard her saying that James and her would get married and have one son named Harry.

"Me marry that slob! Never!" she said out loud. She had decided to listen to the whole story. Kassandra kept talking and talking because all of the Harry Potter series details were fresh in her mind. After hours of all of the details and stories, Kassandra apparently woke up because all the sudden she was lying on her bed awake.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Sorry about all the short chapters. To make up for it I am posted every day. After a while they will get longer.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Well that was fun," Kassandra said sleepily.

"What was fun?" Clarice asked having just woke up herself.

"In my dream I was at Hogwarts with the marauders so I told them all of the Harry Potter series to see their expressions. It was hilarious and I wish it hadn't just been a dream," Kassandra said.

"Cool," Clarice replied with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

"I'm going to make some eggs and toast. Would you like some?"

"Sure, I'm starving," Clarice replied sleepily. Kassandra walked into the kitchen and took down the pan for the eggs. While making them she kept thinking about her dream. After 15 minutes, she walked upstairs to get Clarice for breakfast.

"Clarice," Kassandra said as she knocked on the closed bedroom door. After 10 knocks and no answer she opened up her door. Clarice was fast asleep on her bed. Kassandra slowly walked over and shook Clarice to wake her up.

"I had a dream," Clarice said yawning. "It was like your but inly all the marauders were sitting talking about the Harry Potter series and how weird it was. Also something about a weird girl walking in and telling the series to them. Do you think it could have been you and the dream real?"

"No course not," Kassandra replied even though she wasn't she for herself. "It was probably just because you went to sleep thinking about that so you had a dream about it."

"Do you really think that or are you just saying that?" Clarice asked questionably.

"Yes I really think that. Breakfast is done," Kassandra said softly.

"Let's go wake up Dad. I think he has slept in enough even for a Saturday," Clarice said as she jumped out of bed.

"Race you there!" Kassandra exclaimed. After that the sisters raced to wake up their dad and Kassandra let Clarice win. While eating breakfast they told their dad about their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: The Book

**Sorry about the long wait. I am at my grandparents so you probably won't get another update for a month. They don't have any internet there. Well, hope you enjoy! :) :) :)**

* * *

Chapter four

"Can you help me read harry potter and the sorcerer's stone," Clarice asked.

"Yeah sure, but I thought you were already on the fourth book," Kassandra answered.

"Yeah, but I feel like I didn't read it carefully and having you re-read it to me would really help," Clarice begged.

"Let's go to the bedroom so I can concentrate on the book," Kassandra said finally.

"O.k. Let's go," Clarice said running quickly up the stairs, "I've got to go to the bathroom. Be back in a second."

"O.k. Let me see…" Kassandra said scanning the bookshelf, "What? Since when has Neville Longbottom and the Sorcerer's Stone been a book? Ohhh. I get it. Clarice is playing a joke on me. Well I will just read it out from my kindle. Oh man it's weird on here too. Well I just I just won't read it to her today. I will have to tell her though and that will be weird."

"Come here girls!" their dad yelled as Clarice opened the bathroom door, "I have a surprise for you! Get your shoes and get in the car." Their dad took them to the ecology preserve for the whole day. Kassandra thought about how lucky she was to not tell Clarice. After hours and hours at the preserve their dad took them out to eat at McAlister's.

When the girls got home it was 10:00 P.M. They were so tired they went to bed as soon as they got home.

"Maybe tomorrow you can read me the story. Right?" Clarice asked tiredly.

"Umm… about that…" Kassandra said trying to stall, but she could already here Clarice's slow breathing meaning she was asleep. Kassandra fell asleep wondering how to break the news to Clarice that she wouldn't ever get to hear the Harry Potter story.


End file.
